Master and his Pet
by YamiSionnach
Summary: A story through the eyes of a survivor who has become the pet for a Hunter. Rated for sex and a bit of gore. Gender neutral survivor. I claim no profit nor ownership to Left 4 Dead or anything related to it.
1. Chapter 1

_Random thing I did trying to avoid school work... Enjoy... Or otherwise..._

(Line Break)

Three weeks... It's been three weeks... The hiding and killing is getting to me. I don't have much ammo left and food rations ran out yesterday.

I'm am an unlucky survivor; I happened to be in the security room at an amusement park to be trained as a gate keeper when the infected swarmed. Ten-thousand people killed or eaten, I was one of six who survived the first day. I was decked out in my guard uniform and had been given a nightstick; I see it there lying in the corner caked in blood and who knows what else.

In our group were two men, a woman and two kids barely over ten years old; oh god the blood and screaming! A hoard had attacked us and I locked them in a janitors closet thinking nothing would get in but something did. Those glowing eyes haunt me, watching them glance up from the crying child it had pinned and actually portray emotion; it dared me to kill it.

I had my gun raised, not even a foot from its head and those eyes that shimmered in amusement but it had Ellis, that thing was playing with him like a toy. If I shot it dead than Ellis would have been killed, looking back I realize that my bullet would have been merciful. It smiled at me, perfect teeth stained by blood and such, before taking its claw and cutting a deep line down Ellis' torso; the vial of oil and blood is hot in my hand.

Ellis screamed and its smile had darkened, it slashed hard with a whole hand silencing poor Ellis. Noah was curled in the corner coated in his brother's blood; I had a shot and took it. It dodged; it was so fast! Noah cried out seeing me miss but the infected screeched and then Noah was dead, his blood splashing onto my face. It felt like scalding water with how cold I felt seeing these innocent boys die, I didn't have time for my second shot before it was pinning me.

It squealed and screamed trying to remove my flesh when I got its arms by accident; luck that is unlucky. I could see its face clearly now, a man my age when he changed dressed as a student of parkour; I probably knew him before this incident and it is a shame he had suffered a such. He smelled of the infection, making my chest clench and breath hold as I fought not to breathe it in, the creature's snarling had changed. It was as terrifying as it had been but the anger was gone.

We fought and rolled about, those claws getting a bit too close to my face and chest; I screamed so loud and it seemed to enjoy it. Jonah, my boss, heard me though and shot the infected through the shoulder, knocking it clean off. I ran for it, straight for a safe room begging the others to follow me but it was too late, a whole pack of the hooded infected killed them. I locked the door and cried, hours and hours until the infected moved to their next hunting grounds, forgetting about little old me.

I crawled out of my pit with a bat and shottie, I needed to do something to honor the death of those I had come to known if only briefly. I buried the mother and sons together after pouring out my vial and filling it partly with their blood; I did not bury the men but covered them with blankets from the room. I collected their blood too; looking at it now I crave a juicy steak, dripping and nearly rare.

I'm hungry; after the massacre I stalked the rooftops knowing nothing could get me without me knowing they were coming. I climbed a ferris wheel at night fall and that is where I stayed, collecting and hoisting up supplies when I could. I found a few guns too, the sniper rifle was probably my life saver since I could just lean out and pop them off before my daily run.

Not today though, my last run was a few days ago, when I ran out of food. Now its my bat, a few shells and me. I can't run, I don't have the energy for melee kills and the shot gun wouldn't do much against the special infected types. Especially the hooded ones, they were too fast and being lead, the one that pinned me was the alpha; I see him now, stalking around. I didn't understand, he could get me when ever he wanted, I've seen them jump. He was taunting me.

"I see you down there, didn't your mother ever say not to play with your food?" I wanted him up here, in my territory where speed would mean nothing. I could get him even with the bat, steal his clothing and pretend to be him so I could slink away; I striped my uniform and readied my bat. I can do this all day if I have to.

"Come on hooded boy, I know you want me! Maybe you don't have the guts to attack me without your friends backing you up!" I'm making him angry, I can hear his snarling and growling. 'Come on you creep'; this is a good way to die and a good way to live so I win either way. The sound faded, he wasn't there any more; I leaned out slightly trying to get a bead on him.

"RAAAAAHHHHH" Oh god, the metal is in my face and the bat is clinking its way down the metal contraption; the rocking is making me sick. That thing's claws are in my back, pressing into my skin like it wasn't even there and the flowing blood is sticky and warm.

"Damn it... You're smarted than I thought..." I knew he was going to kill me, but I hoped that I would at least going out with a fighting chance. I waited, there was no pain and what ever it was planning on doing it wasn't doing it; I began to roll slowly to I could see it at least. He didn't like that, pressing harder into my back and growling low in warning.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure out what you were doing." I'm apologizing to rabid human infected for trying to roll over, I must be dead already or dreaming meaning that I'm asleep and that was good. I hadn't slept well after the death of the others. It growled softly against my back, it's face far closer to my neck than I thought. I can feel its breath now, ghosting over my hair and neck.

"Oh man, that's weird..." I was whispering, I am scared of what my speaking would do to this hunter... 'Hunter, that seems like a good name for this particular infected.' "I'm gonna call you Hunter now, for the few seconds I'm still alive."

It pressed against me harder, rumbling in agreeable; what do you know I can tame rabid infected. I chuckled softly but the Hunter didn't like that and drug sharp nails down my bare back, screaming I tried to buck him off and escape, he liked that less. The Hunter's fingers were literally through my flesh, my soft sides are bleeding with those fingers going in the back and out the front.

I whimpered, having no more strength to scream; the Hunter purred affectionately. He was enjoying my pain and if that wet sliding between my shoulders was any indication he liked how I tasted too. I didn't mind being food if only I wasn't being toyed with, those infected with tongues got you and killed you quick and every other Hunter did it but not this one.

"I wish you'd just kill me already..." The Hunter rumbled low in his throat, I could say that it was laughter but monsters could not laugh, right? The Hunter growled softly against me again, pulling his fingers from my sides and pressing them to my arms, the parts I did not manage to tuck under the safety of my body. He caressed me in an odd way, trailing my blood across my bare skin and licking it up; I was a treat for him...

I was actually enjoying it, for a monster he was lavishing me with attention that one would expect from a lover. Infected weren't dead as far as I could tell, they bleed when shot and shots to an arm or leg killed them as much as a shot to the head did. Maybe the special infected retained some humanity, seeing as they have different mutations than the others.

"Why are you teasing me? What makes me so special to you?" The Hunter 'laughed' again, biting down and taking a chunk out of the arm he was licking; I cried and bit back a weakened scream. I don't understand, he plays with me and as soon as I stop fighting he hurts me. This Hunter is a sadistic bastard and it was a bad idea to trap myself hundreds of feet in the air with him; my wound was being licked and lapped at.

"I guess living flesh is pretty tasty, better than whatever you kill or find out there?" The Hunter was grinning against me, teeth sinking softly into my remaining flesh; knowing it was a bad thing I still tried to turn over. He let me; I was staring at him like that day. Him leaning over me with this grin and sparkle in his eyes daring me to do something, anything. I did.

I shot up and kissed him, desperation is a funny mistress and she decided I needed to kiss the man in front of me despite him being diseased. He was enjoying it, readily kissing me back and biting playfully at my lips; this is wrong and the taste of rotten meat in his mouth should not be this good. He was growling in approval when I lapped at him, sucking the blood onto my own tongue; he is pressed flushed against me and rocking.

Well then, 'Hunter rape', although I am enjoying this so it's not exactly rape but then again, I can't get away. Right now I don't even want to, when all this happened I was a virgin and getting raped by or having sex with a literal zombie before death was not the worse thing. I loose my virginity and die in a way all horror fans dream of; the Hunter found me far too distracted from his lips and bit down hard on my tongue. I whined, the sound muffled by blood and inability to speak correctly.

The Hunter is purring like a pet cat, it's both cute and very disturbing. 'Something is wrong with me, why do I still hold his arms to me and kiss his mouth?' I can't figure it out, claws digging into my skin and still I drink from his poison mouth, it's so good. I am insane, I am dead... Killed by the Hunter and my last thought is this desperate attempt at a sexual fantasy; I care yet I don't. This is so good to me that I only want for it to continue even if this is actually reality and the pain, the blood loss will render me meat for this Hunter.

He purred into my and then began to moan, rocking hard against my crotch showing me that it still had some baser functions. If only I could survive and make it to a safe zone; this is would be a great story to tell. Somehow I began to moan, the Hunter had released my mouth and was licking up my blood before it began to dry; he was pushing my legs apart and forcing himself between them. It's occurred to me that I had yet to see what the infected really looked like, maybe if I did it just right he would let me undress him.

Ever so slowly I began reaching out for the sweatshirt hem, finding purchase and tugging it softly up, I was given permission with a soft growl and a clawed caress. He looked like a human, a little gray perhaps but overall human; the shoulder wound had healed but was still angry green and black with rotten blood. I took pity on him, it must still hurt even if just a little. I palmed the skin softly, stroking around the worst of the wound and pushed myself up to kiss it. The Hunter was purring and panting against me, his touches are becoming harsh but he was loving this, if the hard flesh against my leg was any indication.

The purring was becoming less animal like and much more like a low moan, we were going to have to worry about others, the Hunter's cries would alert nearby enemies. Though I doubt anything was safe from the Hunter, only those giant infected would put up a fight; I arched up softly feeling something wet pressing against my opening. I could feel the claw pressing against the soft flesh, my breath is shallow and panicked; 'please don't cut me there!' I cried inside knowing that if I did one thing wrong in this position the Hunter would make me suffer before dying. He decided, with the brain function he seemed to have, that my panic was not worth it, pulling his hands from me and leaning down to taste me with his tongue.

I let out a squeal, it was so weird to have that wet, wriggling thing inside me; it was twitching and nearly vibrating. That could not have been normal, not for a human tongue. The Hunter laughed at me, like a real laugh too. I sat up, even when I felt those claws cutting deeper into me as a deterrent I still had to look; he was flushed and in this light he looked just like a human. Even the wound looked natural on him, his eyes were glowing softly in a little like the other infected. He was staring at me and pulled away to lick his lips of my blood and other things; that is really embarrassing seeing that thing savor it so.

I turned away from him, holding onto some modesty despite the situation and he didn't like that, he showed me my error by taking a chunk out of my thigh. I jerked back trying to escape but his hand was grabbing at my arm and dragging me closer, claws cutting into my wrist and muscle. I was crying again, broken sobs breaking from my lips that were still bleeding from their torment earlier, the Hunter grinned and licked up my blood. He would come across ribbons of skin hanging and bite them off, chewing them slowly before swallowing; he was pushing up against me forcing the piece he had into my own mouth.

I'm being force fed my own flesh, and enjoying it. The tears were still flowing down my face but tasting meat for the first time in two weeks was so worth the pain at this point. My ravenous feeding from his mouth made the Hunter grin, it being a mix of pride and lust; I'm not sure what he was thinking of me but I was clearly something he wanted. Like a pet maybe. He was kissing me again, sucking hard on my lips and biting them but being careful not to cut into them; he cleaned me up of my blood a patch at a time. My skin is tingling, every inch covered in smeared blood and saliva, the Hunter sucking my wounds for his own sustenance. Funny, I never saw a Hunter eat before.

I moaned aloud, the Hunter took advantage of my woozy mental rambles and took back to tonguing my opening. In delirium this was amazing, he could have ripped my flesh from my bones and I think I would have liked it. I moaned again, pressing my hands into the grimed hair of the Hunter as he pressed a finger into me along with his tongue. He's noises were pleased and he let out a predatory growl when I tried to stroke his hair.

"You can do what ever but I can't even touch you? That's not fair..." I was whining in a higher voice hoping that the reacting would be the same as an animal, pity. It was working, he pulled back from my opening and crawled up so we were face to face; grinning he pushed my hand down his chest and to his pants. He probably couldn't get them off because of his claws, I began to unbutton them and quickly strip them off. The Hunter was pleased, that was a good thing since being good was rewarded. Rewarded I was, the Hunter loomed above me and spread my legs wide to accommodate; his flesh throbbed against my opening as he readied himself. Despite the look of blisters and sickness on his body he was attractive not that it mattered at this point but it was certainty a upside to this situation.

The Hunter moaned low in his throat, pressing into me slowly. I didn't expect the calm treatment, I began moaning softly against his skin and wrapped my legs tightly around his hips. I bite down on the skin under my lips when he failed to move faster, he was pissed off at my sudden attempt for control and impaled me on his flesh. I hurt, it hurt so bad and the thrusting was forcing blood across my opening and across my backside. I knew that was going to happen and still I was crying and screaming. The Hunter was screaming along with me, shrieking his joy like a wild animal as he drilled his flesh into me; his movements are fast and I couldn't fight it.

The metal was rubbing my back raw and the jerked movements jarred my wounds to bleed, not that it mattered to either of us as the blood loss helped with most of the pain. All I could feel was the hot flesh moving between my legs and the immense, raw pleasure of having my most primal urge sated. I can't think, just moan and pant for more from this Hunter who had killed my friends and tried to kill me; the fear heightened my want. I was biting at him with force, tearing the healing scab off his gunshot wound and sucking his darkened blood into my mouth. He bit me back in turn and soon we were both covered in his blood and a bit of mine.

The dark spots on my vision were warning that I was going to die or pass out; I held tight to the Hunter as he sped his thrusting. If I was going to die I was going to come to completion, at this rate I just might. The teeth I had praised took hold of my lip, worrying it until bruised; the glowing eyes found my dazed ones. It was odd, in my haze I must have imagined the kindness I saw. The Hunter was thrusting wildly in to me only to speed them to the point where I could feel nothing but a constant burn; the warmth in my stomach scalding.

I let out a loud moan finding my completion, the colors dancing around the dark spots in my closed eye, the Hunter left out a primal skin louder and far more inhuman than when he attacked. The heat that filled me was just too much, I moaned again being far too sensitive from my own orgasm; the Hunter was panting against me, arms holding me close. I was a rag doll, limbs too numb from both blood loss and exhaustion, my own breathing was deepening. He shook me softly, I groaned softly forgetting myself for a moment and pressing lips against his and whispered that I was tired.

It is dusk now, I can see the orange sky and the pain I was in wasn't that bad for being partially eaten alive. I sat up slowly, waiting for the tell tale growl of the Hunter that I had slept with but there was no noise, not a sound. No birds, no infected and the Hunter wasn't near; maybe another band of survivors came through here and took care of them. My chest was clenching, thinking that the hunter was dead made me hurt far more than my wounds did; I let out a sob and groaned breathing it in. I'd have to wait to look for food again, it was dark and I didn't have the energy to climb down the wheel. I curled up against the blanket I had stashed before the Hunter was there and slept, dreaming that I had become a Hunter too.

I woke at dawn, it was warm today and that alone gave me the energy to move across the park looking for more supplies. After climbing down the rope, the one I usually used for pulling supplies up to me, I began looking around. I had started far away when it came to supplies, in situations like this I could stay close to my haven; there was a sick cough behind me. I turned quickly, holding my shotgun at the ready; the sequel of pain and splatter of blood throwing me off just a bit and that moment was enough for the Hunter pack to surround me.

My brain issued a 'give up' command and with a clatter the shotgun hit the pavement and was soon joined by my knees. The sky is beautiful here, I hadn't noticed before but in dawn the sky was the perfect shade of blue and the gradient between the shades was equally as impressive. I wasn't being mauled but I actually expected that, the alpha Hunter was the one who marked me the day before so I was technically his prize. They stood around me, stepping back only when that Hunter came into view, he walk directly up to me and took my face in his clawed hand. His pants were shredded around the duct tape and the hoodie was also in disrepair; I smiled softly remembering the approval of undressing him.

It growled a command to me, I did not know what possible way I was to understand him but a moment later he pulled me to stand. The hand on my face took me by the front of my uniform and shredded it; he wanted me to stand beside him undressed? He pulled me against him and made a series of orders to his pack, the growls and clicks were lost on me but seeing the others stand at attention and eye me curiously I think I understood. I think he's telling them I am off limits from attack and consumption, he was claiming me as one of the pack and as his pet.

They sniffed at me a bit and upon smelling lower on my body did they nod amongst themselves; I stunk of the essence of their leader meaning I did indeed belong to him. Speaking of the alpha, he snarled softly hearing or seeing something that I did not and forced me onto his back. His muttering when crouched filled my ears and the screech as he jumped soon followed; it was fast, covering the whole park far quicker than I ever did on foot. I don't know what we're doing, did the pack follow the food? Did they have their own personal home that they returned to? What were they going to do with me?

Questions distracted me the remainder of the trip, there was a large storage building with boarded up windows, the pack jumped onto the roof and dropped in through an access point. My Hunter placed me on the roof and made a motion for me to stay put, I won't go against him and nodded furiously. He smirked and pulled me against him, sucking my lips into his mouth and opening the wounds from our mating. I could taste more blood on his tongue, not mine and I found myself jealous but that meant I was just crazy; not much of a realization at this point. He smirked and licked my blood from his lips, disappearing a moment later into the building below.

I took a shaky breath, I didn't like this. I feel like bait for some monster, but that didn't seem to be the case as two other Hunters crawled out from below and handed me what looked like a chunk of a leg and bandages; fearing repercussions I made a sound of thanks and gathered the gifts. The meat was gross to put it lightly but strength was returning to my body with every bite; the wounds along my body are hard to bandage with the little I had to work with. The two Hunters had yet to leave, the sat there watching me closely and occasionally sniffing about me or pressing against my skin softly. They seemed fascinated by the living creature before them but a sharp call for their alpha had them backing off and staring fearfully back at me.

I frowned softly and made a soft motion, trying to portray kindness I guess. Motioning I moved closer and had them come closer, offering my arm for them to examine. Their prodding was far from soft but they made sure not to mark or mar me; my Hunter screech launching himself from the entrance to the building. The ones near me backed off quickly making a move to run; desperately I stood and moved my arms to show that I wanted them safe. My Hunter backed off a bit but dug his claws into my chest and growled low in his throat, I whimpered and promised not to let them close to me again. He licked my wounds clean and snarled at his pack who slunk back into the building, he stared me down and pressed me against the rooftop.

I moaned softly feeling how badly he wanted me, but I wasn't ready for this again... A shot rang out from a rifle and my Hunter was launched across the roof into the access point; I was running before I could think and feeling the clawed hand against mine. I had barely caught him, he was bleeding heavily from his chest and he wasn't returning the grip; I cried out to the Hunters below, demanding help. My order seemed good enough to them and quickly they were scaling the inner structure to reach me, taking their leader onto their backs and lowering him down. I could hear yelling, calling out to me. Damned survivor, I was safe here and he ruined everything! I called to a Hunter, making a snarled noise as they did and motioned him to follow behind me; I was going to make that guy pay!

Here I stand yelling to the survivor to come closer, explaining how I was injured and in need of help; every step he made closer I grinned wider knowing that the pack would take him down quick. I could see him now, dirty jeans and sniper rifle tucked away on his back, just a little closer. When I could see the color of his eyes I snarled softly and screamed as the Hunters would when attacking, the man had no chance, he was soon pinned and killed. Now... I hurried back to the entrance and motioned for help down, I was granted the request. Rushing through the area I scrounged up some more bandages and a med kit which I used to the best of my ability, covering the wound and stopping the bleeding.

It was a week before my Hunter was able to move about without taking a break and suffering a bleed; we had sex during that time too. He demanded it and I did as told, I had a fare number of claw marks and missing chunks from those sessions as well. The other Hunters made themselves sparse when we were mating, for good reason too since one had taken a lick when I was taking care of my wounds and had a missing fingers. I treated him of course but that same Hunter kept his distance unless I approached him. My Hunter holds me at night, clawing me softly and growling if my breathing changes in the slightest; like a child with its first puppy.

I was left at the building when they went out on hunts, and they shared their food with me. I would get sick sometimes, eating raw meat was not good and eating human meat was not good either; my Hunter began catching animals on the side. Today was a good hunt for the pack, they had killed a few humans and my Hunter found me a rabbit; I was cutting the skin from the meat with a knife he found for me. I should give him a name, but what do you name a creature like that? Hunter as a name would be too obvious. James, Max, Noah?

Shivers racked my body, my Hunter was running his tongue up my neck and nipping at the bruised skin from the other day. The knife slipped out of my hand, clattering to the floor with a light clink; I was longing to hold him against me and proved it by reaching back into his hair.

"I wish I knew your name..." My Hunter purred with pure amusement, as silly request I know but I'm sure anyone would want to know the name of their lover. The nips softened into open mouth kisses, I moaned encouragingly for him, I love it when he was gentle with me. Taking cues he wrapped his arms around me but made sure to keep his claws away and rubbed his cheek against my back. I worried his neck, working the kinks out of taut muscles; the purring got louder and the rumbling through my back was pleasant. I hated to think that he would know that the times where he mostly forced me to lay under him were not acceptable; I can only fear what he would do then.

A heavy growl voiced its self from the far end of the building, different from the ones I had heard before and yet, akin to my Hunter. Ohh, now I understood. That is why it sounded so different. My Hunter was crossing the room faster than I could believe; a sick splatter of blood and a whimper made my heart clench. My Hunter stalked on both feet back to me with a good chunk of meat in his mouth, spitting the dark piece away he offered me an apologetic groan and motioned for me to treat the wounds.

I felt bad for this poor guy, he was youngest of our pack and suffered the most injuries when the survivors came through; he whimpered while I pressed a pad to the wound. Poor thing reminded me of Ellis, cold and scared, clinging to his mother and me when things went bad.

"Hey, it's alright, I know you didn't mean any harm. I'm just his pet and he is rather protective of me." The young Hunter whimpered again, pressing his head into my chest and making a low whining noise after I had finished wrapping the section of arm. I had trouble understanding what each click and growl was but this was clear enough; he was sorry and wanted me to forgive him. A true child at heart; I put my arms around him and sang softly like I had done with my cousins when they stayed over at the family house. The whines softened to little hiccups of noise and then to light breathing, carefully I moved him into his little area in the building. He was light and not eating well, Hunters retained lean muscles but this little one was thin enough that his ribs were sticking through.

"Poor thing, I bet you didn't have a chance out there alone." I pressed a hand lightly to the Hunter's back to rub along their spine, he twitched slightly in his sleep but relaxed visibly. A low growl halted my affections; my Hunter snarled a warning in my ear and quickly gathered me up. I am in for a world of hurt, showing any creature my pity or affection left me sore for days and a good chunk missing from whatever place he happened to favor that day. We weren't, he was just laying me upon our mess of blankets and curling around me; I made a noise of confusion in my throat. My Hunter purred against me and nipped at my ear but nothing more; did he just want me by him tonight? Was he worried I was going to try and escape? Questions plagued my mind until I fell asleep.

Panic, nothing running though my mind except the panic of waking up alone and the sound of gunfire; the knife from yesterday in my hand and hoodie pulled over my naked body. The screams of survivors and Hunters; I can't hear my Hunter among them. I was quick, slicing a fresh neck and catching the gun that fell from those hands; one, two, ten shots. Humans dead, Hunters victorious; my hunter was not among those who stood beside me with growling approval and presents of hearts and livers. I snarled softly then barked, demanding the best I could where my Hunter had gone, the youngest lead me about. The house was covered in blood and bile, I hear it, the groan of pain that belong to my Hunter; he's stuffed in the back. Pinned under a heavy section of ceiling, my pack and I dug him out.

The wounds were bad but not fatal, if I can patch him up. I whispered worried words to him, begging him not to leave me and the pack; the weak groan in response making the pain in my chest and worry worse. I stripped my own bandages from mostly healed wounds and used those to cover his worst; the pack was gathering with hushed growls and clicks. I barked for bandages, my chest tightening seeing that only one was willing to listen and scampered off. They thought he was going to die and then they would disband or fight over top dog, I screamed and gathered my gun pointing it at the eldest of the Hunters.

"Stand against me and I will take every single one down with me! Kill me or help me, the first option has a high body count! RAAAAAAHH!" I screed as loud as my lungs would allow; they ran off, whimpering and clicking in fear. I don't care if they return because I just needed to know they weren't going to take me as some prize if my Hunter died, he grunted low and purred at me. The clawed hand had a few broken fingers but I took it in mine anyway, he was reaching for me and I would not leave him.

"I'm going to help you, you're going to be fine..." I might have been lying to the both of us. The young Hunter returned with a few others in tow, all carrying bandages and assorted items they managed to scrounge up. I worked quickly, wiping the blood on my hoodie and pouring what little disinfectants onto my Hunter, closing my eyes in empathy when he screamed and grunted in pain. The majority of his clothing was useless so I had to throw it to the side, his bare skin was looking so awful I had to look away for a bit so I wouldn't get sick. It was terrible seeing so many bandages soaking up dark blood, I splint the broken bones last hoping that he had not suffered too much as I did the rest. I clicked softly, asking instead of demanding for help. The youngest had decided that I was worth it and helped his alpha on my back.

I lead them back to our building, forcing aside the door that the survivors had broken through to get to us. I would have to fix it, our diminished pack would not survive another round of armed survivors. Even with the limp weight against my back I gathered the blankets and as much soft material available to make a bed of sorts. My Hunter could not be placed on the floor in this state. Finally the bed was good enough for me and I lowered him off my back onto the material, he grunted in discomfort but sighed in thanks when he was finally settled. I barked back at the others, demanding food, water and anything to bar that door.

The young Hunter pressed his hand to mine and stared into my eyes, I offered him a sad look. This little Hunter knew I was scared; I patted his head and tossed him a piece of meat off the large piece I was going to feed my Hunter. My Hunter cooed at me, and growled in a way that was akin to a lust drunk come hither; I sent the little one on his way and curled against my Hunter on his less injured side. He purred to me, pressing my thigh softly and stroking the skin with the back of his claw; my Hunter took my hand in his and held it tight.

I don't know why he was being so kind but I enjoyed it; I rewarded him with the bloody meat in my other hand. Those teeth scraped my knuckles when he suckled the meal from my fingers and he even cleaned them of the blood that was threatening to stain my skin. He was making me feel good, since I knew he loved me covered in blood. He had not taken me to bed in days, I wanted him inside me. I wanted to sleep with him, not just cuddle but now is not the time for that. He needed to get better, and I needed to bar that door.

'Later, I'll do that later.' The pack had settled in and we had killed those damned survivors that think Hunters deserved to die; I used to be that kind of person but now I knew it was about their own survival. Besides, my Hunter wanted me alive so I am very safe under his eyes and pack.

Months have passed, I don't even speak anymore just growls and clicks like the Hunters. My Hunter and I have taken control of the whole area, reducing all the infected to prey and increasing our pack to a size of twenty or more. The young Hunters clung to me as their mentor, my Hunter treating me extra well in bed when I taught them to hunt and some of their new abilities. Not a single survivor fought there was through here again, there might be no humans left at this point. I whispered in a pleasing way when my Hunter sucked my neck just right, nipping softly at a scab from an old wound. I ran my own tongue through the sweat collecting on my Hunter's brow.

This is life, no jobs or anything just living in the moment and taking pleasure from the very source. I might be an infected now but it does not matter to me. This tight coil of pleasure filling me while being filled by the creature I had come to appreciate and even love. His fluid filling me until I stunk of his scent , this was my haven and my ideal home.

I hope rescue never comes.

(Line Break)

_Review and otherwise please._


	2. Chapter 2

_After much deliberation I have decided to write a second charter to this one-shot; for those of you who wanted it I will try to fulfill your expectations._

_For the sake of argument the 'survivor' will remained un-named and gender neutral. It is up to you, the reader, to determine the gender but I ask only now that if you write a review please refer to the 'survivor' as 'survivor'. You are welcome to state your opinion as to the gender of the 'survivor'._

(Line Break)

On occasion I wake and forget where I am, surrounded by warm bodies of lean muscle and the scent of blood staining the air. I screamed the first time, my Hunter pinning me down with concerned whimpers and desperate yelps to calm me even as I thrashed against him. My pack sleeps around me now just in case I did it again and I had; they grow more frequent now and last longer into the day.

I named my Hunter so he can whisper his name to me, it helps hearing a name I've associated with my deeper need for love and lust. I called him Nick; the name is easy in the Hunter tongue. My Nick mastered short words quickly and he'll speak them to me when I do not remember the pack, his body dressed in clean clothing he reserves for these nights. The garb does not smell of blood but of his skin and a world lost to us living in this abandoned city.

I was banned from the hunt; Nick fearing my safety and the safety of the pack if I ever had a spell of amnesia but still I took care of the youngest of our pack. Nick returned from the main hunt, a few infected bodies in tow and fresh animals for me. Nick knew I could eat anything now, including the tainted meat of the infected but once the incidents came at least once a week he refused to give me anything less than fresh meat.

To a point I was a prisoner in my own home, being kept from the world outside and being watched every second in case I went completely insane and killed my family. Same as this morning when I woke, it didn't fade after a few minutes, it lasted hours and I was crying seeing that I had injured my family and worse still I hurt Nick. I held him close long into the afternoon and he calmed me by violating me over and over until I couldn't remember anything but him.

His heat moving through me relentlessly and making my entire body flare as his essence fills me and the way my skin feels as it drips down my thighs. Smelling of Nick for days and feeling as every step sloshes what remains of his cream inside me, the wounds aching pleasantly and reminding me that I have become his even when I wake knowing nothing of the outbreak. We lay naked in each other's arms; his piece nestled in my opening and his breath even in my ear. I pressed my lips to his, drinking in the taste of his mouth and the tinge of my blood on his lips.

Where am I?

I am surrounded by people that smell of death, I'm covered in blood… I reached for the glint of metal shining in the moon light, the knife is coated in blood. I didn't drop it but crawled away, stepping over the sick smelling bodies. They were alive but how could anything smelling like death be alive? The door was guarded and built like a blockade, all nailed and blocked up as if done over weeks; how long had I been here?

There's got to be a way out, my eyes scanned the warehouse, right, left and up finding only one way out, the broken sun roof. There was no way up… I'm trapped here, in the sick and blood…

I'm throwing up now, the vomit bitter and thick with curdled blood, chunks of raw flesh dotting the semi-liquid remains of what was inside my stomach. It's not my blood, not my flesh but what? What was inside me? Why do I feel like something's missing; these scars and bites, the wounds marring every section of flesh. Some fresh and some up to maybe a year old; a year? This giant chunk of flesh from my leg now scarred to be a quarter inch divot of dark skin, the shape of a mouth down to the teeth outline.

Wait? What was that? I brandished my knife in the general direction of the growl, something very animal yet so very human. I see a pair of faintly glowing eyes, glancing about until they landed on me; I was stricken still, my fear getting ahead of my brain. It purred, clearly happy to see me as it stood at full height and approached only to stop short as I held my knife with shaking hands towards it. It clicked in confusion, cooing softly but keeping its distance.

"Listen… I don't know who… what you are but…" It whimpered, like kicked puppy and my weapon waned. My arms relaxed and I approached it instead, reaching out to find a clawed but clean hand doing the same.

"I…am…Nick" 'Nick' struggled with the words, sounding more like a rasp of sound than the words he was speaking but I understood. I nodded to him, not sure what to say in return; my name escaping me but maybe he could help me.

"Nick… could you help me out of here? I need to get home…" Nick tightened his grip, pulling me softly to the pile of sleeping… people, and I say that tentatively.

"This… is home; our home." I shook my head and pulled against his insistence; there is no way I could call this place home.

"I… this isn't home, I need to go home." I don't even remember where home is anymore, I just want to be somewhere that feels normal. This place makes my skin tingle and breath short, the smell coming off this man clouding my thoughts like back in high school when some hot piece of tail walked by me. Nick whined softly but let my hand loose before crouching low and gesturing to his back.

"I get you out, you can go… home." Nick didn't want to let me go, I could tell that much but why he wanted to keep me so bad I didn't know. I climbed slowly onto his back, leaving the knife on the floor so that neither of us would get hurt with whatever he was going to. Somehow I was ready for it when he jumped, hands tightening on his shoulders at just the right tension and legs holding to his flanks as one would in bed. I have never seen anyone with this ability, the sheer height and speed that he can jump; the roof was bright with the morning sun.

"What happened?" I couldn't stop the words seeing the sky so gray and the amusement park looking so destroyed; my home and childhood reduced to trash. I turned back to Nick, tears stinging my eyes and begging for something, anything to explain how this happened; only to stop short seeing his blistered skin and grayed flesh.

"I do not know how… Only that it got me you." Nick walked close and placed a hand against my cheek which I readily leaned into, feeling his claws brushing against my cheek bone and the odd texture of his palm smoothing over my face.

"You save me, love me. I love you." Nick stepped even closer, lips chapped and split pressing against mine with such tenderness I wished my first partner to be this kind. This kiss was more than just that, it was a fan against a fire so deep it burned my soul and with just that my clothing was damp and breathing heavy.

"Oh god… It's… OHH." It's so much, this pleasure from just a simple touch. I've missed so much, this man, Nick, was my lover and we were passionately in love. I moaned deep into his mouth, tasting blood on his tongue and loving it so much; his flavor was like drinking pure sex.

"But you want to go home… I will let you go… I love you so much!" Nick didn't stop touching me but denied the kiss, I whined against him begging for it but still he only held my face from his. Even after everything, the kissing and touching long into the night he took me far from this rotting place to the nearest lights in the sky. A military base where guards patrolled the barb-wire fences with gas masks; Nick growled softly at my side but kept quiet otherwise.

"Is this all there is? Where is the city?"

"I love you… I love you so much; this is for you." Nick wrapped his arms around me, squeezing just a little too tightly but through it I could feel his desperation to not do this, not to let go. Nick snarled in my ear, turning away just long enough to let out a low scream into the darkness before gripping me tightly again and snarling again.

"Nick, why are you doing this if you don't want to?"

"I love you, but you are not mine… I hun…ter, hunter, you human…" I couldn't just leave things like this, I knew I had to leave but this is the wrong way to do it.

"Nick… please love me once more. I don't remember anything and I need something to tell me that this wasn't a dream." Nick immediately went for my throat, his tongue running along the skin and tracing the scars. He brought us down into the grass, pinning me down but allowing me breathing room. His lips and teeth making marks where ever he could, anything to make sure I could remember this moment; everything was perfect even his hands running under my shirt and claws marking my skin. The wounds tingled, I lie, everything tingled so that my body was no longer skin and bones but an extension of Nick's being.

He was delicate and harsh at the same time, claws cutting shallow marks that burned before his mouth would ghost over the injury to soothe. The process was slow, clothing being shed in a tease, the body of my lover revealed piece by piece; he was being kind to show me exactly what he was. The skin and sores, the bumps and scars, nothing about him was repulsive but a turn on; seeing his lean torso offered before me a buffet for my teeth to attack. Nick cried out a moan that was more a scream, my teeth digging deep into him and tasting his poison blood causing my own moan.

Nick forced me back down on my back, his eyes glowing just enough to show he was playing with me as much as I was playing with him. He bit playfully at the hand I moved to his face, running his fangs over my fingers and biting ever so softly at the knuckle when he took the finger deep into his mouth. It was amazing, seeing him trust me so much yet control me with that sharp nip when my fingers curled that wrong way against his tongue. I curled away when his claws pressed against my entrance, something inside telling me that he wouldn't hurt me but my fear drowning it out.

Seeing my pain Nick gave up my hand and moved down, sucking skin until red and moving on to make every part of me moist with his saliva. Finally his mouth found my entrance and then with practiced precision breached me with his tongue, moving inside of me in a way that had me pushing back and moaning into the dark. He moaned into me, loving my sounds and committing them to memory; I didn't want to leave him, not when he can play my body like an instrument. My hands found his head and stroke the hair, which felt both greasy and silky, with fervor; Nick replied in turn with the most amazing trick with his tongue.

It wasn't enough, he was going slowly and it was considerate but I wanted him to do it, I wanted him to take me. I pulled softly at Nick's hair trying to tell him that I was ready for it, he got the clue soon enough and after cleaning his lips he got us both ready. Nick stared deeply into my eyes as he entered, watching for pain he knew wouldn't be there.

"Go wild Nick, don't hold back." He didn't, the moment he was sheathed he lost control, screaming and snarling in my ear he began to force into me with such strength we slid across the ground. Each thrust was like a punch to my gut and left me so breathless, I held tight for dear life despite his claws cutting into my back. The grass and mud made everything hurt and the scent of blood in the air was almost sickening but seeing Nick as he loved me was worth it all. Nick cried out and violently pinning me back down, rolling me on my side for a new angle that was uncomfortable but brought a new world of sensations.

It wasn't long before I lost myself and reached completion, Nick following close behind, his essence scorching my insides. There was so much, leaking from my entrance and making me smell of Nick's body. Nick dressed me, I could feel as he moved me gently; soon he had me dressed but he cut at my clothing just enough to make me look like a victim instead of some dumb bastard that survived.

"Maybe you are safe here… I will wait and keep an eye out."

"Nick, you speak like you don't know how."

"I do not know how, you show me; I show you my words." I wanted to ask but hearing from the park the call of the Hunter pack I realized that I had spent enough time in their care to understand their language to a certain extent. Nick offered a soft noise and a final kiss before heading back to his pack, they had called for him. I frowned a moment and cried just a bit, the image of victim ever stronger now with the blood, mud and tears; I will miss Nick with all my heart.

I ran quickly to the base, my legs wobbly from the passionate embrace I was in. I screamed and made quite a commotion, watching as all the lights turned on and the military point their guns at me. I yelled, asking and begging for help, the blood covering my skin and clothes made me a picture of pathetic. Men in hazmat suits exited the lower section of the structure and escorted me inside; the questions flew quickly with most going unanswered by me or the men.

"What have you come in contact with?"

"What do you call them?"

"Call what?"

"The hooded ones…"

"The Hunters, make sure to note this is a survivor of those monsters. Were you alone?"

"Just me and the Hunter pack…"

"The Hunters live in packs? How do you know that?"

"They hunted in packs, like wolves." Each and every question was written down and answers next to the questions, they were multitasking. Taking blood, spit and such while asking me these questions and surprisingly they were unconcerned seeing the fluids dripping from my body onto their clean floor. I am sore they made me stand here naked as the day I was born, prodding my injuries and cleaning as they went along; the hand violating me was unnecessary but the gun trained on me was keeping me quiet.

"Alright, we're done here; an officer will direct you to the supply post for you to get clothing and your rations schedule. Listen carefully when you are briefed on the way things work here or you will be punished."

"Can I just have one question before that?"

"What?" The man with the gun glared and almost demanded me to speak before he got angry; he had nothing on me and he knew it.

"How long has it been since the outbreak; I haven't really been keeping a calendar."

"It's been half a year, well, since we received orders to contain the contaminated; some areas have been suffering for up to a year now. Judging from the scars and such you have been tangling with those Hunters for, possibly, a year. How on earth did you survive? We only have a handful of people who escaped those particular infected." I didn't answer the very stupid question, I couldn't really anyway seeing as I personally have no recollection of that supposed year. The last thing I actually remember is going in my interview to become a security guard at the amusement park, I was going to go back a week later for my first day.

"I don't know I woke up this morning without remembering anything from the last year."

"That could be from exposure, whatever this 'green flu' is." A gun was immediately pushed into my face, the doctor was yelling at the man who had done it but despite his gas mask I could tell he wasn't going to back down at some word of a lowly doctor.

"That means infection and my orders are to kill and dispose of anyone who is." His gun did not scare me, the man underneath was still a man; ignorant. I don't know what came over me but somehow I had taken his gun without a single shot fired and placed him down, the gun aimed between the eyes of his gas mask. I snarled at him, deep and menacing, so much like a Hunter. I instantly dropped the gun, curling up before the men standing around me and let out a choked sob; infected or not I was becoming a Hunter and separated myself from my pack.

A week had passed and my only consolation was that I did not feel as sick as I did when I first showed up; the meat in my system purged and the fiber finally cleaning me from inside. The clean water was nice too, the showers maybe but not being able to smell what remained of Nick on my body was unnerving; I missed him so much. There were many people here, I avoided them all thinking somewhere inside that I did not deserve to sit beside any of them; I wasn't like them. Yet on occasion one would approach me.

At first it was this young woman, her name was Rochelle and she said I looked so lonely sitting by myself. She sat with me during full camp activities like meals and daily exercise; how like a prison this was but judging from the original building it likely was intended for it. Rochelle was kind, trying to get me to talk with her but settling for the quiet when I still refused her; on this day she called over another person.

"Hey Ellis, come over here and sit with us." I paled, the name sparking something dark inside my mind. I could see a small boy, no two boys and blood and… Nick. I was reminded of the vial around my neck; they had let me keep it when I swore I would never opening it within the walls; Ellis and Noah's blood.

"Gee, wha's wrong, you lookin' like you seen a ghost." The southern drawl was sobering, I did remember but now was not the time for that; I can't let them know that I hadn't killed the person that killed my friends.

"It's nothing…" I kept my voice down, the soldiers by the doors keeping a closer eye on me than I was comfortable with; I would not let them know of anything they could use against me.

"Well, look at that, first time I've heard you speak. What's your name deary?"

"I don't know… I can't remember much except for things that happened before the outbreak."

"Well that's okay; it will come back to you eventually." Rochelle didn't say much after that and let Ellis go into a story about his 'buddy Keith', Rochelle had clearly heard this story a hundred times along with everyone else in the grounds. It must be nice to be able to cling to something like that; I could imagine this little hick being absolutely crushed if he learned his friend was dead but would still tell the stories to keep Keith alive in spirit. That's probably why he does it right now, trying to convince himself he hasn't lost anything and soon everything will go back to normal.

But it won't; nothing is going to be the same. The world could be purged of the outbreak and infected but nothing will ever return to how things were before, millions of people have died or been turned. This isn't just some war, this was the end of the world as we knew it, the military is crumbling and survival of the fittest was become the genetic standard again.

"Dunnit sound fun?" Ellis asked me directly, my self-musing coming to an abrupt end and all I could do was agree without knowing the context; Ellis went into another story and this time I actually listened.

It went on like this for days, a new story everyday of some silly adventure that was caused by some form of stupidity or recklessness. Rochelle clarified where ever should could on some little detail that Ellis forgot or might have exaggerate for the sake of the story; it seemed like she had every version of the story Ellis had ever conjured.

"You got any stories, remember anything?" I thought about it a moment, the only thing I knew was that I survived with a pack of hunters and my group was killed by the very man, Hunter, I loved.

"I… I only know that I shared territory with a Hunter pack for next to a year…" Ellis and Rochelle both gasped, offering me their support with the slightest of touch to my shoulders.

"Them Hooded dudes are nasty, how'd you do it?"

"I don't know, but I have plenty of scars to prove that I didn't get away unscathed." Ellis had those puppy dog eyes that I just couldn't deny, damn that boy and his baby blue eyes.

"Ellis, honey, it's rude to ask something like that…"

"It's okay, I really should look at them myself; I've been avoiding it for too long." I hiked the cheap shirt up high enough to show off the first layer of scars, only the ones around my stomach and lower back catching a glimpse of them in a window that caught the light just right. They were quite a sight, the mix of smooth and jagged as well as the cause of the initial injury; the claws in the troughs of passion, angered slashes, worst the quarter sized piercing from when Nick and I were still enemies.

"Damn… You lived through that? Ain't anyone 'round here been in a tussle so many times they end up lookin' like that."

"It's not even the worst of it; I've got chunks missing out of me in places, mostly on my legs though." Ellis let out a low whistle, asking in the most polite way he could to see them and earned quite the lecture from Rochelle. I promised Ellis time to see the scars, I wanted to map them and figure out what had happened, from what I could tell the majority of marks were not done out of hate. They were done with an ulterior motive, not to kill but to tease, injury enough to bleed and scar but not to cripple.

Nick had done these I'm sure… In the bathroom I inspected as best I could the scars across my belly, the deep muscle injuries straining the wrong way as I stood on tip-toe just to be able to get a look in the vanity mirror. It hurt a lot, working those scarred muscles to anything other than relaxed; the full piercing, stabbing wounds folding in the strain. He had done those to hurt, he wanted me to suffer a lot when he did these; but not the claw marks along the front. They looked shallow, little white lines breaking every so often as parts healed correctly; I placed my hand along them, the lines a perfect match to nails.

He held me here once, passionately thrusting into me and clinging to anything. The line cutting from my nipple down my body, he had teased me; playing with me and telling me that he had the control aside from this like mark where I pushed into it, I owned him too. I whined softly, the strain just too much and relaxed with heaving breaths against the sink, I growled low and let out a series of rasps telling myself everything was okay… In Hunter tongue, I was speaking as they would and if anyone heard me doing as such I'd be killed.

I shied away from the group, pretending to be sick during lunch and dinner; staying by the guard when outside with some excuse about not feeling safe. Ellis frowned softly but did not bother me about not sharing my scars, I told him to come to my room just for a quick look and he did with a quiet smile. He did touch even though I told him not to, the ones along my back not I had yet to inspect and when he went over the still fresh ones I shivered in suppressed lust.

"Oh did I hurt cha?" Ellis was so sweet, his hand jerking back when he felt the shiver.

"No… Just remembering how it happened…" The hardcore sexing I asked for just before walking right into this prison camp.

"Shoot, do you remember how ya got away? I mean, them Hunters don't let cha go once they get cha."

"He did… He just let me go…"

"Whoo, that's mighty weird; no Hunter I eva' tangled with will just let go, they either kill ya or ya buddy shoots 'em."

"That's what happened to my friends, the Hunter killed them and one of them shot it off me… That Hunter was playing with me… I was helping a mother and her two kids, Noah and… Ellis; the Hunter killed them right in front of me and then owned me for the last year."

"Hell, we weren't out there that long and there was the four of us… I'm gonna give you a hug now, kay? Next best thing for bad memories; next to a good beer." I didn't fight the hug, feeling a pair of strong, warm arms for the first time in two weeks was a welcomed change to the gray color and barred walls.

"Hey overalls quit the loving and get something to eat or you're going to complain all night."

"Oh lay off Nick, my friend here needs some comfortin'." I froze with that name, tears sprang from my eyes like a fountain and ran down to soak Ellis's shirt; I want so bad to see my Nick again that it's painful to sit here. It hurts to be in another man's arms.

"I miss Nick… Oh god I miss him so much!" I don't know what to do. I loved that Hunter, Nick, so much and yet I forced him to let me go; how could I be so cruel? Ellis tightened his grip on me, he said something but my crying drowned out most of it; I felt more than heard the person that sat next to me.

"Ellis, the guards are getting antsy, we should let the quack handle this."

"Ya being cold Nick…" I snarled sharply and let out a scream, the Hunter's cry for help. The rasping call that was suspiciously like the word 'run' scared both men to their feet and into a frenzy to find a weapon to kill the 'Hunter' that was surly going to kill them. I made a run for it, shoving Ellis to the floor and forcing my legs as fast as they would go, not really knowing where I was going but aiming for anywhere that wasn't inside. On my heels I could hear guards, their feet hitting the floor like a herd of elephants and making the floor shake; they thought me a Hunter and were going to kill me.

The door to the grounds was open, just slightly ajar; some suave man with a silver tongue probably convinced a guard to open the door so he could smoke. I slammed into the metal door full force and tripped violently into the dirt but having spent so long doing parkour I rolled into a crouch with my weight even on my legs and fingertips, just like the Hunters. The sound of guns were quiet compared to the sudden rush of sound from a helicopter, the search light blinding but showing that I was no Hunter, my normal skin and living eyes.

"Orders sir! It seems human!"

"I've seen them turn men, keep your guns ready to blow its brains out!" At least they were giving me a chance; I felt the tears begin again but this time it was just for the sake of doing it, I was crying just to let the tears fall.

"But the test was negative, not infected!" I remained in my crouch but turned the majority of my body to the scientist's voice over the intercom, he was complete liar, there is no possible way I wasn't infected.

"What do you mean doctor? The only reason it's not dead is because it hasn't hurt anyone yet." I snarled at the ranking officer, if he kept treating me like cannon fodder I was going to show him just how bad I could hurt… Over the commotion I could hear Nick calling out to me, screaming with his pack like a wolf, calling for his lost mate and I called back. I could hear the guns rise but still I screamed back, let them strike me down because now I remember, my alpha, my Hunter will strike them all down in revenge.

I smiled when I heard the death scream, that human cry when a Hunter ripped into him; every guard around me began to scan for the 'enemy' but they would not see my pack. The lights were all on me and concealing my pack, their dark clothing blending perfectly into the night; I rose slowly and flashed as feral a grin as I could to the ranking officer. I dodged it when he fired his first shot, a meager little pistol in hand that he clearly couldn't shoot with by over compensating for kickback that wasn't there. Besides if there is anything I mastered from my Hunter pack it was taking down an armed enemy; I closed the distance between us quickly and relieved him of his pistol and life.

My pack was only targeting the military and scientists, the survivors corralled here were simply terrorized for fun and games back to their bunks; one of the young Hunters getting hands on Ellis before I barked. I was greeted whole-heartedly, being told that he had missed his mother and they came back to get me; Ellis stared at me a moment when I replied to my young ward in their tongue.

"You speak Hunter, when cha learn to do that?" Nice to know Ellis wasn't going to kill this little one; despite him brandishing a frying pan intent on protecting himself and his friends.

"I remember now, I didn't fight them off; I was their mother figure. I lived in their pack, taught them how to jump and hunt; I took care of them."

"Well how 'bout that? Didn't know Hunters needed mothers." I didn't have time to explain, I sent the little one to find Nick and tell him I was in this living area. Every gun shot was beginning to worry me, I was hearing less yells from my hunters and less screaming as the military was turned inside out. I went to look for the intercom, find a way to rally my pack and get them out of here before they got killed. I was joined by a few of my pack that were just searching and some who had been injured and ran; the moment those officers rounded the corner I had them killed by claw or gun.

Before rallying my troops I thought it best to find first aid for those who had been hurt, one of us had broken their leg when they misjudged the distance on the other side of the wall. Poor thing was limping rather pathetically and panting against the pain; I supported the better part of his weight down the long stretches since the others needed to take down guards. I thanked the military for their surplus of first aid equipment; I patched my pack up quickly and forced them to take pain killers just in case. Now we were really cooking, the pain killers doing wonders after acting quickly and taking away even the minuet pain that their illness caused; their speed was stunning.

I gave up on the intercom and went straight for the main exit, no barbed wire and no guards; they were worried about people getting in not getting out. I told my pack to go to the edge of the small forest, that separated the areas, and wait for me and Nick; it was quite the job to get them to do that but I managed. It was easy enough to run past the throngs of people trying to escape the Hunters, not taking the time to realize that the Hunters weren't after them; such cattle. I only had a few shots left in my stolen gun, against those machine-guns I wasn't going to last long; a Hunter rushed into me and I fired without thinking into a guard.

"Ugh, damn it… Why are you helping them?" I snarled low at the man, holding the Hunter back with a calm hand across his shoulder.

"I am their mother." I stated cold as ice and fired directly into his head, the blood stank of a life of vices and rage; I told the hunter the same as the others and he went without a fight, hugging me for good measure. I found some dead, tears springing from my eyes and rage ripping the screams from my throat, telling all who have wronged my family that they were going to suffer! I located ammo and killed all who stood in my path; soon I was back in the middle where the open grounds were.

"You called them here, didn't you!"

"No, they came for me of their own accord! I am their pack mother; they will stop if you let me go!" The second-in-command demanded much for shaking hands on an almost empty gun; from behind him I caught sight of my Nick. That man didn't even have time to scream before Nick removed his airway; Nick smiled down at me and I smiled back. He came down to my level and immediately took me in a passionate kiss, his blood soaked tongue invading my mouth. I clung to him, drinking in the flavor and burying my hands deep into his hair like my life would leave me if I dared to let go.

"Let's go home Nick." Nick smiled brightly back at me, his eyes so full of life once again and he crouched for me to get on his back. I tightened my thighs at his hips and wrapped my arms loosely around his throat, the soaring was something I had truly missed and soon our whole pack was on our way home. The travel taking no time and along the way the cheers and welcoming tones made my heart flutter, I was so loved and responded to all that I was never going to leave ever again.

Home, I loved it here, the colors far from gray and white, everything and nothing had changed, so inviting. Nick carried me to bed, stripping me of the clothing of that place and stripping himself so that we lay perfectly flush against one another. I moaned into his skin finally feeling his hot tool against me, I had not touched myself in that place so now I was dying for relief from this pent up lust. Nick trailed his fangs against my throat, purring softly as he nipped and kissed the skin, I tilted my head back begging for more.

My begging was answered with heavy sucks, the hickeys rising quickly to the surface and pulling the most desperate of moans from me, I wanted the whole dirty dance. He denied me, taking his time to get reacquainted with my body, tasting every scar and plane of flesh. I don't like being teased, I wanted him to cut me and take me like he did when we first had sex; still this isn't so bad just frustrating. I whined and whispered to him nasty things, Hunter tongue for things that would make a porn star blush in embarrassment; Nick nipped at one of my new scars and told me to be quiet.

Not that I was one to listen, I got louder and begged even more, words dirty and movements raunchy as all get out; somewhere in the mess Nick pinned my arms above me. The growl he made was one I hadn't heard before, something so desperate in his noise and feeling his flavor dripping onto my bellybutton I think I understood. He was making it last because he wanted to be sure I was real; this was too good to be real for the both of us and he was playing out something he could never dream of.

I smiled back at him, calming my movements to play along with his version of role play. Nick cooed, teasing my upper lip softly and stroking my arms in lazy motions as a human lover would. I love the development of something like this, how Hunters are not primitive yet fall back on their baser instincts, as if the reason they survive as Hunters is because they sacrifice their humanity. But does this matter? No. All that matters are the hands holding my body and the sex pulsing against me; the deepest need to join with the love of your life.

Hands covering my chest and massaging all there before soaking me in saliva from a tongue of a desperate man, he was hungry for many things that only I could give him. We shared many a passionate but slow kiss, hands touching skin with slow strokes, teasing and drawing out. The petting was still too much, I was panting violently into Nick's ear begging for him to finally grant me his pulsing heat; I was not denied this time. His fingers slipped into me and stretched my entrance as slowly as he could, desperately trying to draw it out even more.

"Please Nick, I beg you! Take me!" Nick's control had reached its end and with little warning he spread my legs and filled me. He held my legs and drove his sex as deep as he could; using my moans as a guide for his thrusts. I was lost, moaning and snarling and screaming as an animal, digging my nails into his back just to get his mouth close enough for our tongues to battle in a sloppy war. I was easily dominated since it has been ingrained into my very bone that Nick was my master as well as my lover, I would submit every time.

Nick was off rhythm, he was so close and I was right there with him, my legs still aloft began to shake with the strain of holding it in. I begged for Nick to fill me, to let me come to completion. Only with a final dig of his claws did we finish in sync, both of our screams echoing in our home and into the night sky, telling all near that lovers had if but for a moment existed as one.

Nick brought me close to his chest and purred into my ear, our chest vibrating in unison as I returned his satisfied sounds. As the moon began to sink into the night I fell asleep in my lover's arms, surrounded by my children of the Infected.

Here I was royalty and Nick was my king.

If I were ever to leave them again, I would die.


End file.
